1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator having an insulated retaining element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stator windings of electric motors are made up of single coils, for example, and as a rule they have a high interconnection cost. Alternating current motors and three-phase a.c. motors, for example, require many connecting points, such as welded connections, for interconnecting individual coil wires to phase potentials. Because of low available working space, the welds may be accessible to welding tools only with difficulty.
Furthermore, uninsulated connecting points and welds cannot show insulated phase potential. They have to be insulated using an insulating material. The process of applying the insulating material may be connected with considerable space requirement.